Episode 3350 (26th February 1992)
Plot Rita has a security roller fitted on The Kabin door. Mavis tells Rita it's obvious that Ted fancies her. Raquel gets a job demonstrating microwave popcorn. She asks Jack to make up an excuse for her to tell Alec. Andy gets tired of Steve moaning about subbing him and asks Curly for a part-time job at Bettabuy. Vera worries that seeing Jack in the hearse was a premonition of his death. Mavis thinks that Ted is perfect for Rita and starts to matchmake. Ted takes Rita to lunch at the Rovers. Jack tells Alec that Raquel can't work as she has back trouble. Bet thinks Raquel is useless and should be sacked. Jim worries that he's going to have to pay out a lot for Andy's grant. Vera discovers that Jack is moonlighting for an undertaker and is furious that he denied her seeing him. She determines to find his money and spend it. Liz tells Bet that she'd like her job back. Bet tells her there'll be no problem. Vera finds Jack's money in his pigeon coop and spends it on a jumper. Jack tells Vera that he was saving the money to help with Terry's wedding. She feels awful and promises to repay the money. Rita thinks Ted's ideas of retirement sound wonderful. Raquel short-changes Reg. Alec tries to cover up for her but Bet tells him that she's useless. Steve tries to make Andy jealous by asking Paula out - he is annoyed when she refuses. Andy tells him that he's too thick to pull Paula. Steve refuses to pay any more rent until Liz and Jim stop giving Andy pocket money. Alec tells Bet that he's not going to sack Raquel. Cast Regular cast *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley Guest cast *Ted Sullivan - William Russell Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Jim's Bike Shop Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Who will stand down at the Rovers now that Liz has decided she wants her job back? Mavis turns her hand to a spot of match-making. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,380,000 viewers (4th place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Bet Gilroy (to Audrey Roberts): "Fellas! They think a pretty face can do no wrong. If Raquel came in 'ere and connected the beer barrels to the cistern so the lavatories were flushing best bitter, he'd think it was a good idea." Category:1992 episodes